Odiándote con amor
by Flora Athena
Summary: Sasuke era el chico perfecto. Eso, es lo que había escuchado siempre de todo el mundo: Sus maestros, sus vecinos, sus compañeros. Aun así, no había día en que no deseara cambiar de lugares con él… Odio, era lo único que podía sentir a hacia quien tenía todo lo que a él le faltaba, pero, ¿Cómo es que aquel feo sentimiento se había transformado en algo mas? Universo Alterno.


**Disclaimers:** Los personajes de "Naruto" no me pertenecen, aunque quisiera. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary: **Sasuke era el chico perfecto. Eso, es lo que había escuchado siempre de todo el mundo: Sus maestros, sus vecinos, sus compañeros. Aun así, no había día en que no deseara cambiar de lugares con él… Odio, era lo único que podía sentir a hacia quien tenía todo lo que a él le faltaba, pero, ¿Cómo es que aquel feo sentimiento se había transformado en algo mas? Universo Alterno.

**Parejas:** SasukexNaruto, SasukexSakura, SasukexIno, NarutoxSakura, NarutoxHinata.

**Nota: **Sólo para aclarar, este es un Universo alterno, nada que ver con Shinobis, Ninjas ni nada sobre natural.

**Odiándote con amor.**

By Flora Athena.

**Prologo.**

Se mordió el labio inferior molesto por lo que estaba por hacer. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Realmente no lo sabía. ¿Desde cuando hacerlo feliz se había convertido en una de sus prioridades? Por mas que se lo pensara no le encontraba ningún sentido. Aquello que había comenzado como una broma o un juego, para vengarse por la tan buena suerte que él tenia, se le había volteado por completo y ahora era enserio. ¿Desde cuando le importaba tanto que aquel chico, al que juraba con fervor detestar más de lo que detestaba su propia vida, lo aceptara? Si es que debía de haberse vuelto loco para haber caído tan bajo, se dijo mentalmente, levantando el rostro lo mas que pudo para leer el letrero de la tienda en la que estaba por entrar.

"Animate: Your Favorite space for your pleasure and dream."

Si bien el agradecimiento no se lo iba a llevar él directamente, si no la ilusión llamada Sasu que había creado, poco le importaba con tal de escucharlo reír felizmente. Una sonrisa burlona se le escapó de los labios, no creyendo que fuera posible o verdad aquello que pensaba. ¡Diablos! Esto si que era patético. El gran Sasuke Uchiha, del que todas las chicas estaba mas que enamoradas e idiotizadas, estaba mas interesado en un chico que solo le hacia sentir odio y coraje contra la vida misma. Bueno eso era antes al menos, ahora todo era diferente. De cierto modo, seguía sintiendo lo mismo: Celos y envidia. Pero ahora, gracias a las palabras que le había dicho a la falsa Sasu, los Celos y la envidia habían sido sustituidas con una gran identificación. Si, eso debía ser, ¿NO? Se sentía identificado con él, ¿Verdad? Porque no eran tan diferentes, los dos buscaban lo mismo: Aprobación. Aprobación que no tenían. Aprobación que no conseguían por más que se esforzaran. Sasuke se había pasado su escasos doce años compitiendo con un hermano que estaba a años luz de distancia, por la aprobación de su padre. Y él… Bueno buscaba la aprobación de todo el mundo. Eso debía ser, ¿No? Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, tratando de alejar toda esa rebatinga mental que no le dejaba en paz desde hace algunas semanas, mejor lo dejaba así. No tenia caso seguir pensando en cosas que no le llevaban a nada. Simplemente quería tener un lindo detalle con él por haber descubierto que se sentía igual de rechazado, eso era todo. No es que no lo supiera antes, pero la forma en que se lo dijo. Bueno, se había sincerado con él. Y aunque lo había hecho con alguien que no existía realmente si no con un engaño que Sasuke había creado, contaba.

Entró a la dichosa tienda de una vez por todas, deseando de verdad encontrar lo que buscaba a la primera. No conocía mucho sobre el tema, pero según había leído la noche anterior en la internet, esta era una buen lugar, bastante conocida en Akihabara y de seguro encontraba lo que buscaba ahí dentro. Por que si bien quería hacerlo feliz, váyase a saber por que, tampoco es que quisiera dedicarle mucho de su tiempo.

Había de todo en el lugar. Anime, manga, videojuegos, figuras coleccionables, películas, Cds, de todo y de todo tipo. El lugar podía considerarse el paraíso de cualquier Otaku. Había tanta cosa que Sasuke tuvo que cerrar un segundo sus ojos para no marearse con tanto contraste de color. Tal vez no iba a ser tan fácil, como pensó.

"¿Por qué no la compre por internet?" Se regaño mentalmente, volviendo a abrir los ojos para ver las montañas interminables de lo que para él, era no más que tonterías. Fácil, la necesitaba para mañana mismo, y por más que estuviera dispuesto a pagar envió exprés, no llegaría a tiempo antes de que tuviera que irse a la escuela. Además al ser menor de edad necesitaba que alguien le prestara alguna tarjeta para poder hacer el pago electrónicamente, y él no estaba nada dispuesto a pedirle ese favor a ninguno de su familia. Odiaba a su hermano, su padre ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que existía y su madre, bueno podía pedirle ese favor a ella. Después de todo era la única a la que realmente parecían importarle, sin contar todas las locas de la escuela que estaba detrás de él todo el día, pero tampoco tenia como justificarle el hecho de que compraría algo para el que se suponía era su enemigo.

Se acercó al mostrador, nada emocionado con la idea de buscar por su cuenta, si había empleados, que desquitaran su sueldo, ¿no?

– ¿Disculpe? – llamó al joven del otro lado. Que parecía no tener nada que estar haciendo en un lugar como ese, pues a Sasuke le pareció muy normal. Nada que ver con idea que se había formado él mismo de cómo un friki debía de ser.

– ¿Si? – contestó muy amable.

–Ah, estoy buscando una película… No sé muy bien de que se trata pero creo que la actriz que protagoniza se llama Yukie Fujikaze o algo así, es que es un regalo y no quisiera equivocarme y llevar la incorrecta. – dijo, fingiendo a la perfección que no sabia de que iba eso. Claro que se llamaba así, lo sabía. Desde que había escuchado que él la quería, había investigado en internet como un tonto todo acerca de la tipa, pero no quiso parecer como un aficionado, no es que le importara mucho lo que pensaran de él, pero no estaba de mas.

–Claro, "La princesa Fuun" –dijo sonriente – La tenemos, espera un segundo, ya te la traigo.

El chico salió de detrás del mostrador y de manera casi automática se dirigió a uno de lo muchos estantes que estaban pegado a las paredes y tomó una de las tantas copias que estaban ahí. Luego regresó junto a Sasuke.

–Es esta –dijo dándosela en la manos para que lo corroborara.

–Si, es la que quiero. – Asintió, sonriendo satisfecho, regresándosela de inmediato para que le cobraron, después de ver que era la misma portada que había visto en la web.

Mientras el joven se pasaba de nuevo a la caja registradora y hacia lo propio, Sasuke se perdía un segundo de nuevo en su mente. Ahora ya tenía la dichosa película en sus manos, pero ¿Cómo se la entregaría sin comprometer la apariencia de Sasu y dejar al descubierto que se traba de él? Ese seria un problema en el que no quiso pensar hasta que consiguiera el Dvd de la película, pero ahora ya la tenía y debía idear algo.

n.o.n.o. n.o.n.o n.o.n.o. n.o.n. o.n.o.n.o. n.o.n.o. n.o.n.o. n.o.n. o.n.o.n.o. n.o.n.

Sasuke regresó a casa extrañamente algo animado. No había pensado muy bien en algo que le sirviera para darle el regalo aun. Pero ya podía imaginarse la cara de alegría que pondría al recibirla. Y por mas extraño que eso le parecía y por mucho que deseaba convencerse a si mismo que era una tontería, le hacia sentirse feliz. Miró por enésima vez el contenido de la bolsa de plástico que traía entre las manos y sonrió como no hacia hace bastante tiempo.

Cuando por fin llegó al piso en el que su familia y él Vivian, se detuvo de golpe en una de las puertas del largo corredor y sonrió de nuevo de manera sincera al contemplarla. Este era el lugar don ese chico Vivía, justo al lado del apartamento donde el mismo Sasuke vivía con toda su familia.

"Tal vez, si sólo la dejo enfrente de la entrada" Pensó Sasuke, dispuesto a dejar la bolsa en el suelo, incluso, encaminándose para hacerlo, algo desesperado de poder entregarle el regalo al chico ya y poder escuchar que le había gustado. Pero se detuvo de nuevo al estar justo enfrente de aquella puerta. Imaginado como seria cuando aquel muchacho abriera la puerta y se encontrara con el regalo.

_La puerta se abría y un chico rubio salía del departamento… Sasuke miraba desde una entrecerrada puerta, en su propia casa._

– _¿Uh? ¿Qué esto? –se preguntó curioso el chico al ver la bosa tirada en el suelo. –Es de Akihabara –dijo cuando la levanto del suelo y la miró mejor. Sacó lo que traía dentro. Una película en Dvd con una pequeña nota en la caratula._

_Naruto: _

_Sé lo mucho que te gusta Yukie Fujikaze y por eso te he comprado su más reciente película ¡La princesa Fuun! Espero que de verdad te guste._

_Cariños:_

_Sasu._

– _¡Que! ¡La princesa Fuun!–gritó de manera escandalosa abrazando el DVD. – ¡hace mucho que la quería, jajaja! ¡Sasu eres genial, de veras! –Brincaba de alegría por todas partes hasta que… –Oye espera un segundo, como supo Sasu donde vivo, yo nunca se lo he dicho. ¿No será una broma de alguien? –decía mirando de manera sospechosa hacia el apartamento vecino._

"Que tonto" se regaño de la nada asimismo después regresar a la realidad "Se supone que no le ha dicho a Sasu donde vive. Si la dejo aquí, ¿Cómo voy a explicar que ella sabe eso?"

– ¡Naruto!

Se escuchó a una mujer gritar del otro lado, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Sasuke se quedo de piedra al escucharlo, y por un momento no supo que hacer. Parecía que estaba bastante cerca de la entrada. Esa impresión le dio cuando la perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar.

– ¡Ven acá! ¡Ya veras cuando te atrape!

– Jamás me atraparas Kushina, eres muy lenta, de veras. ja,ja,ja –se escuchó también por parte de un niño, pero este se oía de manera burlona y reía como desquiciado.

"Demonios" Maldecía en su interior Sasuke, preguntándose por que no era capaz de moverse ni siquiera un centímetro y correr a su casa, por más que lo deseara.

La puerta se abrió por completo dejando ver a un niño de su misma edad. Su cabello era rubio e iba vestido con colores llamativos.

– ¿Uh? ¿Sasuke? –atinó a decir el chico, un poco desconcertado de ver a su vecino justo en la entrada de su casa. Por que según recordaba no es que lo visitara mucho. De hecho jamás nunca había tenido el "gran honor" de que Sasuke Uchiha entrara a su casa.

– Na- Naruto… – no supo que mas decir, simplemente cuando lo vio su cerebro decidió olvidar todas las palabras que sabia. Por un momento Sasuke sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir un poco mas rápido, pero quiso atribuirlo a que por poco dejaba el regalo que había comprado para él, y eso podía descubrirle la jugarreta que se había inventado de Sasu.

– ¿Si? – contestó no muy seguro el chico, poniendo un cara un tanto chistosa y desproporcionada. Y luego posó sus ojos en las manos de Sasuke y en lo que traía en ellas. – ¡Fuiste a Akihabara! –gritó de la nada, casi dejando sordo Sasuke –¿Qué compraste?

Siguió sin poder articular palabra, al menos de manera decente. No fue hasta que su parte arrogante terminó por ganarle.

– ¡Hmp! Que te importa –declaro altanero encaminándose al fin a su propia casa.

– ¡Así, tienes razón, ni que me importara lo que tu haces! ¡Se me había olvidado que eras Don Sangrón! –gritó Naruto encendiéndose como mecha a la primera provocación, como siempre lo hacia cuando se trataba de Sasuke.

Sasuke se detuvo al escucharlo, justo antes de entrar a su casa y de manera altiva se giró hacia él.

– Y tu un Perdedor –le dijo despectivamente, y luego entró a su hogar, dejando a Naruto mas que enojado.

– ¡Ah, Sasuke!

Ya del otro lado de la puerta, Sasuke se recargó en ella y suspiró hondamente. No entendía porque se comportaba así. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de pronto no podía hablar como lo hacia antes cuando estaba frente a él? ¿Por qué le veía diferente? ¿Y por que tenia que fingir que no era así?

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el prologo de esta historia. Es mi primer fic en el Fandom de Naruto. Y es mi primer fic con temática Yaoi, Sasu/Naru, de verdad espero que les guste. Si es así, espero poder recibir sus lindos reviews, animándome a mejorar en lo que crean que me falta. Sé que me falta mucho para ser una gran escritora pero me esfuerzo en verdad. Y se que debería estar trabajando en mis otros Fics antes de estar escribiendo nuevos, pero simplemente no pude. Desde hace un par de semanas no puedo pensar en nada que no tenga que ver en SasuxNaru. Los AMO, enserio. Aunque también me gusta mucho Sakura, y por eso también estoy trabajando en otro fic de Naruto que es Sasu/saku, pero no esta terminado solo tengo listo el titulo y el Summary, se los dejo al final para que puedan darse una idea de que va.**

La chica más valiosa para mí.

**Summary: **Cuando Sasuke Uchiha comenzó a faltar a clases, todas sus fans se pusieron en alerta. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo? ¿Estaba enfermo? Para Sakura e Ino, esto era un buen pretexto para ir a visitarlo. Pero, ¿Por que Karin estaba ahí? ¿Y por que parecía estarse mudando a su apartamento? ¿Era esto por lo que ella también había faltado a la escuela? Universo Alterno. SasuxSaku, SasuxIno, SasuxKarin.

**Parejas:** SasukexSakura, SasukexIno, SasukexKarin, NarutoxSakura, NarutoxHinata.

Bueno dejo de dar lata con tanta palabrería, si en algo les ha gustado esta idea que tiene rondándome la cabeza hace mucho, me gustaría mucho saber su opinión.

Nos leemos.

Bye, bye.

Athena deshita!


End file.
